El reto
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: un reto impuesto por dos vampiros como lograran ganar? pesimo sumary TT
1. Chapter 1

Hola agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron mensajes, (mejoran mi autoestima XD) el fic que estoy haciendo no lo he descontinuado pero no me siento muy inspirada, pero prometo continuarlo.

Ahora este fic de la nada se me ocurrió es corto pero espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: Vampiro Knight no me pertenece (de ser así seria HARD YAOI y Yuki no aparecería muy seguido, no como tonta enamorada sino como una fujoshi XD) El fic es mió cualquier persona que me diga otra cosa no le tomare en cuenta. Aquí Zero se lleva bien con los vampiros que poco a poco se habían encariñado con el, Yuki esta en los dormitorios de la luna y esta comprometida con otro tipo, con respecto a Kuran… eso se explicara mas tarde.

Advertencia: Hard Lemon chico x chico

_**El reto **_

**Cap1-un reto con condiciones difíciles**

—No te detengas... —Susurró como pudo. El placer ya no le permitía hablar, solamente le dejaba sentir, disfrutar al máximo...

Haber sido amante de aquel cazador durante bastante tiempo causaba en él una felicidad extrema, más de la que hubiera podido experimentar en cualquier otra circunstancia.

El amatista tomó las sábanas de aquella cama con aún más fuerza, pues su amante cada vez se movía más rápido detrás de él, en los rincones más inhóspitos de su cuerpo. Cada vez era más salvaje, más preciso... y este solo gemía

Así era su relación durante 9 meses, solo sexo y mas sexo.

Kuran no se podía quejar el amatista era el mejor amante que había tenido en su maldita vida.

Pero…

Zero siempre seria Zero, frío y serio, certero y hermoso... Pero era muy frió, y jamás le había demostrado afecto, ni siquiera una sonrisa de amor solo unas cuantas sarcásticas.

¿Qué podría hacer para que su ángel le dijera a gritos que lo ama?

¿Por qué esa seguridad de que Zero lo amaba?

Por que Kuran escuchaba a veces su nombre entre los sueños de su cazador y eso era algo.

Las caderas del amatista fueron tomadas con desesperación, y el placer máximo llegó para ambos, un vez más, como tantas otras noches...

Un último gemido, un último suspiro, y los dos hombres finalmente se sintieron satisfechos, satisfechos por el acto, por lo que uno le provocaba al otro.

Zero sentía sus caderas morir, era la sexta vez de esa semana y solo se había visto dos días y ya seria lunes.

Necesitaba descansar.

-Zero… ¿Eres siempre así de frió y malhumorado?-dijo el castaño recostado en su cama mientras veía a Zero de espaldas

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo volteándose a ver

-Nada es solo que jamás me has demostrado tu afecto, y no solo conmigo sino con todos hasta con tu hermano.

-A que quieres llegar Kuran?-decía cubriéndose con la sabana.

-A que no puedes estar un mes sin ser un gruñón prefecto, sino uno amable que sonría.

-Me estas retando?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Pues si.

-Bien pero tu también aceptaras mi reto-dijo muy serio.

-¿Cual?

-Durante el lapso del mes, a no tener sexo conmigo y si tomo de tu sangre no te deberás de aprovechar manoseándome *como la primera vez que lo hicimos* y tampoco te darás placer solo.

Era divertido, ver la cara de asombro del líder vampiro, un mes sin poder tener nada esto no seria nada pero para nada fácil, pero tendría que aceptar.

-De acuerdo ¿Desde cuando?

-Faltan (viendo el reloj de pared) una hora para que amanezca; el reto empezara desde que salga el sol-dijo mientras era besado por sorpresa y con esto me refiero al menor.

-Solo quiero besarte-dijo "inocentemente" con una sonrisa

-¿Besarme?-dijo arqueando la ceja mientras respondía.

-Si.

-Pues tus manos me están diciendo otra cosa-dijo molesto al sentir las manos del mayor tocándole el trasero con descaro.

-Lo siento pero antes de que amanezca me recargare *para estar un mes de abstinencia*-decía con una sonrisa para luego volver a besarlo y llegar mas allá.

Ya había amanecido y el cazador perfecto se encontraba en casa del director preparándose para ir a estudiar pero de paso hablaba con su hermano Ichiru sobre el reto impuesto.

-Hermano yo creo que no es bueno eso tu no podrás resistir no fruncir el ceño-decía tomando su café.

-Yo creo que si solo debo practicar y ya se me hará costumbre-decía bebiendo su café.

-Pues yo se por que te lo digo, perderás ese reto-dijo tranquilo.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Si, pero se lo que pasara desde que estemos en clase-dijo serio.

Cuando llegaron a clase no tuvo mas opción que practicar una sonrisa tipo vampiro, como las de Aido.

Dijo que seria amable y sonreiría, serio pero no tajante

…

Seria muy difícil.

Al entrar en clase a una chica se había caído el libro y bueno…

-Toma debes de tener mas cuidado-dijo cierto amatista.

-Gracias-dijo la chica maravillada al ver al "príncipe del hielo" sonriendo tan amable y hermosamente que casi se desmaya en el acto, claro unas chicas vieron eso y también se tambalearon.

La clase fue muy rara, todos y todas (sobretodo todas) veían a Zero Kiryu como si quisieran llamar su atención.

El gemelo de este solo reía bajito al ver tanta atención hacia el menor que sonreía muy falsamente.

Al terminar la clase y almuerzo, Zero se dirigió a recibir a los vampiros.

El mar de hormonas era más grande que antes, y eso era mucho decir.

-Disculpen-llamo el mayor sin elevar la voz, todas y todos lo miraron muy atentamente-La clase nocturna vendrá y me gustaría que les dieran espacio-dijo son una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No se preocupe Zero-sama!-gritaron las chicas a coro y los hombres solo asintieron, pero nadie sin no tener los corazones en los ojos.

-*Zero-sama?*-pensó con una gotita en la sien, pero mientras tanto los de la clase ya estaba en su camino, Zero sonreía amablemente con un gesto educado… eso claro dejo fría a toda la clase, incluyendo al castaño.

-Zero! Que paso? Te ganaste la lotería? …Oh ….no eres Zero!-grito el rubio de ojos azules asustado, en si todos (menos uno) tenían las mismas preguntas.

-Kiryu-kun buenas tardes-dijo el castaño sonriente.

-Como esta Kuran-sempai-dijo sin dejar su sonrisa de labios, el vampiro solo por molestarle, tomo la mano del amatista y beso el dorso. El menor casi estalla, pero tuvo que mantener la calma-Por favor no se retrase…on redeper ant temencilfa ranku-dijo el cazador, todos pensarían que la ultima frase era en otro idioma y que solo era por juego, pero el castaño entendió el mensaje muy claramente "No perderé tan fácilmente Kuran"

-Jhe… ose ol mosreve, im temana, oy renaga tees tore, una yah chomu poemtie (1)-dijo en el mismo léxico o "idioma" que Zero y se fue con los demás detrás de el, cuando todos se fueron por petición de Zero, este solo evito fruncir el ceño "Eso lo veremos, mi amante, yo ganare este reto, aun hay mucho tiempo" y solo pensar.

-*Maldito chupasangre*-pensaba para sus adentros y luego marcharse a hacer la ronda de la noche.

Mientras en la clase nocturna durante el receso de 15 minutos un grupo selecto de nobles neófitos hablaba en la fuente, su líder no estaba por motivos de reunión con el director, volvería rápido ya que no podría aprovechar de ver a su ángel, como antes.

-RETO?-dijeron los vampiros al oír lo dicho por un rubio sonriente.

-Si… no me dijo aun el por que pero esto durar un mes-dijo Takuma.

-…*Ni-sama que rayos tienes en mente*-pensó la castaña.

-Pues yo creo que ganara Kaname-sama-dijo Aido.

-Pues al parecer Zero no tiene ninguna intención de perder-dijo Rima-Yo creo que ganara Zero.

-Pues…yo creo que Kaname-sama-dijo Kain con Shiki dándole la razón.

-Yo estoy con Rima, Kaname-sama no soportara estar tanto tiempo sin Zero, que no dudara dos veces en atacarlo-dijo Ruka.

-Conozco a Zero, no soportara ser "señor amable" por mucho rato su temperamento y orgullo no se lo permite-dijo una voz saliendo por los muros.

-Ichiru que alegría verte-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes con una sonrisa coqueta-Lo siento Ichiru, pero yo conozco bien a Kaname y se que no soportara tanto tiempo.

La discusión les costo casi una hora, pero había una voz que no dio su opinión.

-Yuki-dijo el gemelo del cazador-¿Tu que piensas?

-Pues creo que los dos perderán al mismo tiempo-dijo con una gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa de Jeje.

Y así el debate llego una conclusión horas después…

Se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno apoyando a Zero y otro a Kuran, el grupo que perdía debería de pagar las salidas por un mes.

Pero como la castaña no estaba ni con uno ni con otro se limito a no ser parte de esa locura.

Era más que obvio que apoyarían a su apuesta y sabotearían al otro, lastimosamente no había reglas impuestas… bueno solo no ser obvios para no ser atrapados.

Era un reto de un mes no seria tan difícil.

¿O si?

**Continuara…**

Se me ocurrió poner para molestarse en clave, y que nadie entendiera lo dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola y gracias por seguir el fic

Advertencia: Lemon un poquis fuerte y salvaje (es el primero que hago *de ese estilo violento claro* asi que porfavor tengan compasión de esta alma en desgracia)

**Capitulo 2: Nivel de resistencia 0% **

Tres semanas y 6 días desde el reto y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, solo faltaba un miserable día mas y todo acabaría, pero parecía que el estrés del mundo, humano, vampiro, ninja, etc se había recargado en ambos chicos.

El castaño estaba más estresado de lo que podía estar un vampiro; para evitar pensar en su cazador , convenció a sus maestros de que todas la tareas del año se la dieran por adelantado; aunque, extrañados sus maestros accedieron y el vampiro hizo todos los trabajos peor los termino muy rápido, y eso no era lo peor.

Tanto trabajo y para nada seguía pensando en el amatista.

-Pero Kaname por que no te rindes? Si no apostaron nada-dijo su amigo rubio.

-No apostamos nada…pero.

-Tu orgullo no te deja rendirte-el rubio acertó.

-Pues si… Amo a Zero pero hay veces en la que debo doblegarlo-decía moviendo su pieza de ajedrez.

-Así que para eso fue la apuesta, para ver quien se doblega primero usando como obstáculo con cosas imposibles.

-Bueno…algo así.

-Se me olvidaba, los chicos quieren llevarte a una discoteca para que te despejes, tomes o bailes también lo demás, si mal no recuerdo Zero no dijo que no podías divertirte con otros-dijo Takuma aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo se…pero le soy 100% fiel además solo el puede llegar a satisfacerme…solo el puede estar conmigo.

-No sabia que ya eran pareja-decía el rubio sorprendido.

-Pues…no, no lo somos, pero en cuanto termine este calvario, claro con mi victoria, le pediré que formalicemos nuestra relación (suspirando cansado) Creo que si hace un paso en falso perderé el control de mi cuerpo-dijo para después sonreír algo cansado y seguir jugando con su amigo.

-*Un pequeño paso en falso ¿Eh?*-pensó el chico mientras movía su pieza de ajedrez.

Pobre Kuran no sabia que su amigo estaba confabulando contra él.

Mientras tanto, cualquiera podría pensar en que Zero estaba muy tranquilo ya que no era tan lujurioso como el chupasangre.

Gran error.

Zero estaba muy estresado. Tener esa sonrisa de "señor amable" le estaba quitando sus ganas de continuar.

No por estar sonriendo, sino por las acosos seguidos por parte de los alumnos de la clase del sol.

Cada día…

10 cartas de amor, poemas, peticiones indecorosas, etc.

Algunas escritas con sangre.

2 regalos: chocolates, peluches, rosas, libros, CD de música, e instrumentos para hacer cosas malas.

3 intentos de violación.

Por parte de ambos sexos.

-*Ser amable es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida*-pensaba el amatista mientras hacia una fogata con las cartas y regalos en la chimenea de Cross. (1)

-¿Te rindes hermanito?-dijo su gemelo con burla.

-No, seria lo más estúpido que haría en mi vida-dijo tranquilo ya que no podía alterarse.

-Pero así evitarías el acoso de todos.

-Si pero no lo acepto…

-¿Orgullo, verdad?

-Si, ya me he doblegado mucho como para que Kuran siga ganando-decía rojo mientras quemaba las cartas.

-Estas muy estresado, por que no aceptas a alguien que quiera hacerlo y así te relajas-decía el chico tranquilo.

-No puedo, o dio decir esta frase pero… es el único que puede… ya sabes…-decía atropellando las palabras.

-Hacerte delirar de placer? Sentir que solo existen ustedes dos? Llegar a tu punto exacto donde pierdes el concepto de tiempo y de pudor?

-Los tres…aunque no tengamos algo serio.

-¿Tu quieres algo serio, con Kuran-senpai?

-*Pues…algo así… la idea no me molesta* Para nada, solo que no me gusta engañar-dijo rápido.

-Y el si?

-No lo se…mejor cambiemos de tema que sabes que eso me incomoda-dijo rojo…pero se preguntaba si Kuran se le declararía.

-Bien… ¿si Kuran-senpai… cayera encima de ti que harías?

-Pues yo creo que lo mataría antes de que intentase algo-dijo serio sin tomar la más mínima importancia a lo que hablaban.

Ichiru estaba contento quizás ganar la apuesta seria mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Zero no solo tenia que evitar que la chicas se acercasen a los vampiros, sino que también tenia que protegerse de si mismo….en cuanto todo esto terminase, haría que le temiesen mas de lo que antes lo hacían.

Los vampiros salieron en conjunto, acompañados por el bullicio de feromonas.

El grupo se detuvo para saludar a los prefectos.

-Como estas Zero-kun?-decía el castaño sonriendo seductoramente.

-Le pido por favor que me llame por Kiryu Kuran-senpai-decía Zero con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Vaya que linda manera de contestar-decía sonriéndole mirándolo de frente.

-Pues te agradezco la….-no termino la frase ya que un cuerpo le cayó encima, para especificar más el del vampiro.

¿Cómo paso esto?

Al mismo tiempo; en la cercanía hablaban las personas que hacia una apuesta en secreto.

-Que hacemos?-pregunto Ichiru a sus amigos mientras se fijaba que los integrantes del equipo contrario, que al parece hablaban de manera tranquila.

-Lo tengo-dijo Aido hablando bajito-Kain empújame hacia Kaname-sama pero solo lo suficiente para hacerlo caer.

-¿Qué estas loco?

-Funcionara se cual ser la reacción de mi hermano en cuanto pase-dijo Ichiru.

Kain hizo caso a lo que había dicho así que disimuladamente, empujo a su primo para que este hiciese caer a Kuran.

Y lo logro.

El cuerpo de Kuran choco con tanta fuerza contra el cazador que los hizo caer a ambos.

En cuanto reacciono noto que estaba frente a frente con su amatista…Quizás demasiado cerca.

Las piernas enredadas.

Ambos cuerpos explícitamente pegados.

Sus rostros demasiado cercanos uno del otro.

-*risa suave* Kuran-senpai seria bueno que se parase-dijo tranquilo pero dentro de el mismo decía *MALDITO PERVERTIDO ALEJATE DE MI SINO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!*

A Kuran…bueno no solo a el le impresiono la reacción de Zero, tan pacifica, tan poco asustada como si ya supiese lo que iba a pasar.

El castaño se levanto y ayudo a su amante a pararse verlo tan pacifico y tranquilo…lo asustaba, pero debía mantenerse la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Perdona mi torpeza no se como paso *Si no ese momento hubiéramos estado solos, ya lo habría hecho mió ahí mismo* con tu permiso me debo de retirar a mis clases, hasta mañana-dijo para luego irse con s sequito detrás, todos despidiéndose de los peliplateados.

-Lo planeaste verdad-dijo Zero sonado tranquilo pero tenebroso.

-N…no… como crees lo que paso fue pura coincidencia-dijo asustado su menor.

En la clase de la luna un trío de mujeres había huido de la clase para ir de compras, para cierto amigo suyo.

Sabían que este estaría de guardia o cuidando a su yegua, así que aprovecharon.

Zero veía la luna mientras cepillaba a Lili con parsimonia.

Pensaba en que ¿Como rayos se había llegado a enamorar de Kuran? Lastimosamente no tenia respuesta, pero tampoco se lo diría así como así, además solo habían estado 9 meses…y mañana se cumplía 10 meses…era increíble la velocidad el tiempo.

-*¿Qué haré con todo este estrés cargado? Con Kuran me desestresaba haciéndolo pero no ahora no puedo hacerlo*-pensaba mientras cepillaba a su yegua.

-Zero-dijo una voz gruesa.

-Maestro-dijo el amatista-¿Qué sucede? ¿Una misión?

-No…debes de entregar este documento a Kuran en cuanto este se desocupe-dijo serio.

-*!¿QUE CARA…?!* ¿Se puede saber por que yo?-dijo asustado.

-No preguntes y hazlo-dijo enojado-el documento esta en tu escritorio-dicho eso se marcho dejando a su alumno muy confundido pero sobretodo asustado.

No solamente debía ir a la puerta a dejar el documento…no.

Tenia que pensar en como lidiar con ese vampiro ninfomano, por que eso era; un ninfomano, un adicto sin saciar, pero ahora que lo pensaba solamente lo era con él...bien...solo era ninfomano con él.

Fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha, obviamente había puesto claves de seguridad en su habitación, para aquellos que intentasen entrar sin ser sus amigos o parientes…

Se entro a la ducha y al salir vio que ninguna de sus ropas estaba; busco por todas partes pero no hallo nada.

Hasta que encontró una caja que esta contenía ropa…muy cara y moderna y tenia un aroma al perfume que acostumbraba usar…claro estaba tan apurado que no le dio tiempo de sentir nada, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a las habitaciones de la luna.

Ya en las habitaciones se hallaba el vampiro leyendo un libro…pero su olfato se vio invadido por un aroma peculiar, un perfume… Zero

Estaba algo tenso por la llegada del cazador que le daría unos documentos para revisar, así que para evitar verlo decidió no mirarlo cuando lo sintió entrar.

-Kuran-senpai-dijo con una voz calmada y amable.

-Zero buenas noches-dijo con las espalda aun a la vista.

-Preferiría que no me llamase por mi nombre de pila-dijo sonriendo-Aquí están los reportes del mes que el director Cross me mando para usted *Aunque no entiendo por que el idiota de Cross me mando específicamente a mi*

-Déjalo en la mesa por favor y …..-Kuran no termino por que cuando "sin querer" nótese el sarcasmo, vio al amatista.

30% de resistencia

Lo vio vestido de un pantalón negro que le delineaba las piernas y el trasero, una camisa blanca pura que estaba abierta por arriba y solo 4 botones no estabas acomodados sin mencionar el perfume que era tan tentativo

Todo en Zero gritaba "Quiero tener sexo salvaje y lo quiero ya"…Kuran ensombreció su mirada y con su poder vampírico cerro la puerta de un golpe.

-Que planeas?-dijo pausadamente.

-De que hablas? Yo no he planeado nada-dijo con la falsa sonrisa.

20%

-Esas ropas, el perfume, acaso no te das cuenta? Me estas provocando Zero…-Dijo acercándose al amatista muy sigilosamente como una bestia hacia su presa.

-Pues esta ropa era la única que encontré no creas que me vestí así para seducirte, yo juego limpio-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario-dijo acorralándolo contra la pared.

10%

-Por favor déjame ir no es de muy buena educación acorralar a alguien *Quien esta jugando sucio eres tu* -dijo y pensó el amatista con ya no una sonrisa sino una mueca no muy parecida a una sonrisa. Pero inmediatamente se volvió una sonrisa de burla-Además que no te conviene, si me tomas perderás y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

-No pero tu también quieres que te haga el amor, me lo dicen tus ojos, quieres que lo haga tan apasionada y salvajemente que te haga olvidarlo todo-dijo chocando su aliento contra el blanco cuello de Zero.

-Pues si…pero me puedo controlar aun no estoy tan urgido como otros-dijo ya empezando a enojarse

5%

-Si claro, vamos Zero-chan tu mismo cuerpo me lo esta diciendo sin que hables-dijo poniendo sus ojos en un tono rojo brillante.

-*Zero-chan*-pensó con una vena en la sien, pero luego le tomo por la camisa.

3%

-Escúchame

2%

-jamás me digas

1%

-Zero-chan

0%

-Bastardo

Al mismo tiempo que Zero insulto la mano de Kuran ya tocaba su intimidad. Perdiendo completamente el control, afilo sus colmillos y mordió al vampiro.

¡AL DIABLO EL RETO!

(ATENCION LEMON!)

Kuran se estremeció ante la inesperada mordida

–Vaya, se nota que estas desesperado- comentó burlón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dar más espacio en su trayectoria

–No me digas que un no estas igual- respondió, para que luego el mayor agarrara sus glúteos con sus manos haciendo fricción entre sus erecciones, suspiró, ahogando un gemido en su melodiosa voz

-*Eso fue un "sí"*- pensó divertido el mayor, tratando de reír entre jadeos-No por nada estas tan excitado- paseó su diestra por su espalda llegando al borde inferior de la camisa e introduciéndola entre ella

–Y tú no estas del todo tranquilo- susurró con voz grave en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de Kuran bordeando su mano hacia el vientre, rozando la tela de la ropa interior, notando el calor de la zona y viéndose tentado a acariciar por sobre el pantalón por el simple placer de hacerle fruncir el ceño al otro, sintiendo su mirada atenta-¿Acaso querías que hiciera algo más?- el tonito de reto del cazador obtenía una nueva gama de reacciones en Kuran- Porque yo si quiero que te apresures- su ropa se encogía dos tallas contra su miembro.

-Es que aunque haya pasado tanto me encanta que tu dolor sea lento para disfrutarlo- susurró grave contra su boca-…es decir, que nuestro placer sea lento para disfrutarlo- jugueteando con la lengua dentro de su boca; Zero intentaba hablar, pero con la lengua del vampiro reclamando terreno se le hacía imposible, recargó su peso en aquellos fuertes brazos que lo apresaban contra el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como Kuran se deleitaba con tanto juego

-Ku…ran - alcanzó a suspirar, sintiendo como se asfixiaba entre la falta de aire y el placer enrojeciendo su rostro-Más

–Me encanta cuando estás así…jadeando…pidiéndome más, estando conciente claro-decía Kuran muy atrevido, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior al amatista para acariciar y masturbar su erección…

–N…no te ah acostumbres Kuran h…esta vez pasare por alto lo que dijiste- posó su mano sobre la del castaño, marcando el desesperado ritmo que sus hormonas le exigían a gritos, notaba la mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta del vampiro sangre pura, cruzó los ojos y tomó aire para lanzar la frase completa antes de perder la paciencia y el control-¿Vas a estar todo el la noche viéndome así o vas a hacer algo con esa boca tuya?- sonrojado, el aludido reía

–Te pones tan divertido con ese tono…- masturbaba su erección mientras penetraba con dos dedos su intimidad.

Con un pequeño gritito, dispuso una separación entre sus piernas para dar más libertad de movimiento hacia la fase preliminar

-*No todos los días te lo diré*-ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por su ansiedad, sintiendo como su miembro se humedecía aun mas en la cavidad bocal de Kuran, casi podía jurar, que, por la sonrisa triunfante del castaño, el sabor salado del presemen delataba su desesperación. Este colocó su tercer digito y masturbaba sincronizadamente su erección... era un deleite ver los gestos faciales, los quejidos y los jadeos de su pareja. Zero no odiaba que Kuran le gustaran los juegos de muerte lenta, pero hoy lo odiaba, mas debía admitir que si sabía como sacarle el libido, su entrada dilatada palpitaba, exigiendo impaciente sentir al otro dentro, de una u otra forma apresuraría el proceso, o terminaría solo y más pronto de lo que le gustaría. Con el rostro del mayor cerca del suyo, apresuró un beso profundo, saliva escurría por ambas comisuras, chocando alientos vaporosos.

-*Está igual que yo exasperado*- pensó con deleite el mayor, pero lamentablemente el ritmo lo llevaba él y para parecer que era conciliador apuraría el proceso, aunque no se la dejaría tan fácil... haría las cinceladas tan duras e intensas como se hace para moldear el mármol; volteó a su compañero y lo penetró de una vez, mientras mordía su cuello para degustar, la sangre del cazador. Zero ahogó un doloroso grito desde el fondo de su garganta, abriendo los ojos de par en par, una pequeña lagrimilla se hizo presente; pero era más el placer que lo cegaba que otra sensación, así que no tardó en cambiar su rostro por uno extasiado, jadeante y gimiente, solo atinaba a recostar medio tórax contra el suelo, incapaz ya de hacer fuerza con sus brazos, quedando a merced total del vampiro.

-Ahora viene la mejor parte Zero Kiryu - susurró bajo y ronco, casi sin aliento, antes de volver a morderlo y penetrarlo con algo de violencia por la intensidad de las estocadas que iban coordinadas con la masturbación de su sexo

-Bastardo- gruñó, furioso, retorciendo su cuello, casi sentía como se partía a la mitad, su erección dolía, quemaba y se sentía ajeno, mantener los labios juntos era imposible, los gritos y gemidos no se detenían mientras sentía como su interior absorbía con gula todo el miembro del castaño, el líquido pre seminal ya más espeso, goteaba de su virilidad palpitante, su ceño fruncido tensaba los músculos de su cara. Kuran vio las quejas de su compañero

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gusta? - bajando la intensidad de las estocadas, mezcla entre sadismo y preocupación la abstinencia lo había hecho cambiar un poco.

-Si te detienes...te juro que te mato- la voz le salió en un hilo, jurando por los dioses que si aquel chico se atrevía si quiera a bajar el compás, lo castraría en cuanto él mismo terminara satisfecho… pero luego descarto la idea de castrarlo…lo admitía el mismo el tampoco estaría satisfecho.

Al diablo las preocupaciones y la decencia. Le partiría por la mitad.

-Eres delicioso... me encantas por todas partes- susurrándole gravemente al oído mientras retomaba la misma intensidad casi violenta del principio. Demasiado erotismo para procesarlo, su cerebro desconectó cables y dio control absoluto al organismo, predominando las reacciones fisiológicas, sus orbes amatistas rodaron hacía atrás dejando el blanco sus ojos, su boca se desencajó al dejarla caer.

Kuran jadeaba en su oído... sus leves gemidos... sus respiraciones fuertes también iban hacia allá, quería extasiarlo tanto como lo estaba él... porque el cazador era suyo, quería que gimiera su nombre mismo tiempo que su orgasmo fluyera de su erección

-¡Kaname!- ardió su garganta ante el nombre gritado, descargando finalmente y con velocidad toda su semilla, sintiendo contracciones que lo obligaban a mantenerse cabizbajo, el éxtasis se extendió dentro de su ser al palpar los flujos viriles del orgasmo de su compañero, sintiendo inclusive como escurría parte de el por entre sus glúteos y piernas.

-Te amo-dijo contra su cabeza mientras salía de su entrada

El aliento del amatista aun no regresaba a sus pulmones, pero con una mirada corroboró aquel gesto de cariño tan típico de el.

-Yo también-dijo sonriendo sincero, pero era una mezcla entre lujuria y timidez; causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del menor.

La noche no se había acabado ahí. No señor, por horas lo habían hecho como si no hubiera un mañana, pero en cuanto los primeros rayos de luz salieron, decidieron dormir un poco

-*Ahh a esto yo llamo...*-pensaba el castaño mientras veía a su durmiente acompañante acomodado en su pecho y todo su cuarto desordenado, los libros botados por un lado, la ropa botada por otra parte, las sabanas desperdigadas, y las sabanas de su cama manchadas con sangre (2) y semen y un ligero gran toque de desgarradas por uñas -*Una excelente manera de curarse el estrés*.

-Mmm….¿Que pasó?...(mirando a todos lados) *Oh mierda, así que no fue un sueño*-dijo y pensó el menor mientras se despertaba, el mayor lo atento

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo el menor aun manteniendo el abrazo con el menor.

-Pues adolorido…hace un mes que no lo hacíamos y bueno creo que nos excedimos.

-Ya lo creo, pero ya no te sientes estresado?

-Si…es mas me siento mejor… al parecer hacer el amor es bueno para el estrés-dijo estirándose.

-Hacer el amor-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-Me gusta que hagamos eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Zero…se que tal vez te moleste ya que no hay reto…pero he estado pensando en formalizar nuestra relación…es decir ser pareja oficialmente…claro si tu…

-No esta mal-dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Como?-dijo el mayor shoqueado.

-Que no estaría mal tener una relación seria contigo…al igual que tu yo también pensaba lo mismo.

EL mayor lo abrazo aun mas fuerte...se quedaron por un par de segundos así…hasta que el amatista hablo:

-Ambos perdimos el reto.

-Yo gane algo-dijo el mayor-Que me aceptaras como tu pareja formal…¿Quién diría que este reto nos ayudase?

-Si, pero ya no más retos.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo acurrucándolo en son de broma.

-Si quieres estar de nuevo en abstinencia y que me acosen todos no haya problema-dijo sonriéndole burlón.

-Mejor …no… ¿te acosaban?-se quedo paralizado.

-Si…todos los días…como era el señor amable… ¿sabes que? me acostumbre a ser el señor amable, tal vez ya no sea "El príncipe de hielo"-decía mientras se paraba dirigiéndose al baño, pero unos brazos lo atraparon y lo llevaron a la ducha.

-Se "El príncipe de hielo"…no quiero que nadie se te acerque…eres mió-dijo acorralándolo contra los azulejos mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Así que te pertenezco?...-dijo burlón dejándose llevar por las caricias del mayor-*Si…mi corazón…*-pensaba el menor

Besos.

-*Mi sangre*-el mayor

Gemidos.

-*Mi cuerpo*-el menor

Adentrándose en el cuerpo del menor

-*Mi alma*-el mayor

Éxtasis final.

-*Te pertenecen* -ambos.

Ambos tocando el séptimo cielo.

En el primer piso, los vampiros y un cazador tomaban un desayuno, había ido a dormir a otra parte ya que no querían interrumpir lo que hacia el par del segundo piso.

Cuando los vieron bajar, solo se preguntaba una cosa.

¿Quien gano?

-Ambos perdimos-dijo el castaño aun de la mano con el menor-Pero ya formalizamos nuestra relación.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Zero era el frió y gruñón prefecto.

Kuran seguía siendo el adicto al sexo claro solo con Zero.

Pero solo que ahora eran pareja.

_Un reto que los unió, pero que jamás volverían a realizar._

_**The End **_

(1)Lo siento ¿Si? Es que me encanta cuando todos y todas están enamorados de mi muchacho.

(2)Tomen en cuenta que bebieron uno del otro y la desgarradas etc XD


End file.
